


Wake up and smell the coffee

by emh_loving



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Candleverse, Kinda, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh_loving/pseuds/emh_loving
Relationships: HABIT/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Jeffbit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wake up and smell the coffee

The day was sunnier than the usual. Jeff woke up in the attic of that damned house, wondering as to why there was barely any ruckuss going on. Surprised that he was unchained, he went downstairs, it was the first time in a while since he left the attic. He thought that he could escape, it was his chance, right? but Habit would find him no matter where he went, besides, he was even more curious as to where Habit could be and why he was unchained.

In the living room he found Habit, lying on the couch covered in a bedsheet. Jeff got closer but not much before Habit noticed him, his eyes were tired an he had a reddish tone around his nose. “...What the fuck do you want?”- Typical Habit behaviour, but obviously something was off. 

“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing, leave me alone fuckass.”

Habit kept sniffing and holding back coughing fits, clearly he (more precisely, Evan’s body) fell sick. Jeff understood he was not in the mood to be pissed off, so for his sake he left the entity alone. While leaving, he pondered, maybe Habit left him unchained because he was too ill? Regardless, Jeff went to the kitchen.

It was partially empty, Habit didn’t really buy food or drinks besides pizza and alcohol, but in some cabinets he found a coffee beans and milk. He took both the ingredients out and started making a cup of warm coffee. Jeff couldn’t help but look out the window, the rays of the sun shining through the forest, he would love to go on a walk in such a beautiful day.

The aroma of the sweet coffee filled the room; now that it was done, he tried to search for something to accompany the drink. He couldn’t find much, but he found some bread and cheese that looked in good conditions, and with that, he started making a nice grilled-cheese sandwich. 

When he was finished, he peeked into the living room, looking if Habit was asleep. He called Habit out, getting a snarly growl of displeasement, and with that much he grabbed the food and brought it to him. 

“Hey asshat, wake up.”  
“Urgh, what the fuck do you want?”  
“Here, I made this for you, maybe it can help.”  
“...What? You made me food?”  
“Yeah.”

Habit hesitated to get up, but a few moments later he did get up to look at whatever Jeff may have prepared for him. He looked really tired, he probably didn’t sleep at all. Now that there was a small empty space on the sofa where he was laying, Jeff took the opportunity to sit next to him and put the food on the. There was a look of slight disbelief and confusion in Habit’s face, but he seemed grateful; He picked up the cup of coffee, smelling and taking a sip of it, he purred in delight. Jeff gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested on his shoulder. Habit looked at him and faintly smiled.


End file.
